May the Odds be Ever in Our Favor
by obsessedchick44
Summary: The Mother Daughter Book Club book #7! The group will be reading The Hunger Games trilogy by Suzanne Collins. The girls are juniors in high school at this time. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MOTHER DAUGHTER BOOK CLUB SERIES! Heather Vogel Frederick does. If I did, I wouldn't be posting this and I would have a lot of money! haha:)
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~CASSIDY~~~~~~~~

"**You go out there and win this thing, and when you come home she'll have to go out with you." -The Hunger Games**

"And... SCORE!" calls the ref blowing his whistle while the stands go wild.

They aren't the only ones who are screaming. My team mates and I are so loud and grinning so widely I'm surprised the speakers aren't exploding and our teeth aren't breaking! But, who can blame us? The Lady Shawmuts just won the USA Hockey National Championship! We were so close last year but didn't quite make it. We really upped our game this year and, well, I guess you could say it payed off. Big time. After some more victory cheers, team pictures with our gold trophy, a congratulation talk from Coach Larson, and a victorious talk with my mother over the phone I was sitting in the passenger seat of the minivan discussing the game with my step-father Stanley.

It is just me and him this time as we are driving home from West Virginia. Chloe, my 2 year old sister is teething pretty badly right now. It's gross how much she chews everything and she is contently crying. Poor kid. My mom is grateful for Becca and Jess who still like to babysit her whenever I'm at practice or with my 'chicks' from my class "Chicks With Sticks" at the local Concord Rink. I still have a jam-packed schedule between hockey and school like last year. I love hanging with my little sister though and I try to help watch her whenever I can, which isn't a lot. Mom stayed home with Chloe as she said 11 ½ hours would be too much in the car at her age. I agree. Stanley and I are driving for, like, 7 ½ hours and staying the night at a hotel somewhere in New Jersey, thank god.

I'm disappointed that Mom and Chloe, and Courtney, and the rest of the Mother Daughter Book Club gang couldn't see the Lady Shawmuts win cheering there in the stands, but relieved there is such a thing as a TV. The tournament was on National Television. Mom was watching when I called.

I hope everyone back home is happy. The book club said they would all watch their "Star Athlete" and her team dominate. The game was pretty intense.

Oh, that reminds me! When I get home I have to Skype Tristan! He wanted to know if we won. Yeah, I know what happened to 'The Big Bad Cassidy Sloane'? She disappeared, that's what happened. Now the new Cassidy likes someone named Tristan and doesn't have to be forced to wear something nice. Things change, that's for sure. Megan, teen fashion designer and my mom, Queen Clementine the former model like to look at me, smirk, and say '"I told you so" whenever I care about my looks. Then I just scowl at them. So? I care now!

I talked to Courtney over the summer about Tristan and Zach. She told me to follow my heart, that sap, but I did. I went with Tristan. Zach kept wanting to get back together but I had to keep rejecting him. Sure, I felt bad, but I just didn't like him like that anymore.

I guess you never have to worry about Zach because he's now going out with Sophie Fairfox who is the granddaughter of Gi Gi and Monsieur de Roches. Things were a bit dramatic and heated last year but we fixed all of it. I can't believe we misjudged Sophie with all she was going through. She's pretty cool now, just like after we solved all our problems with Savannah Sinclair in 8th grade.

Soon Stanley and I got to the hotel. I took out my laptop and got on Skype. I checked the time in London. 5:20 A.M., well you-know-who won't be up and it's late so I log off and go to sleep. Man, these big fluffy beds are HEAVEN right now!

The rest of the drive home consists of me and Stanley talking.

"I can't wait to get back home and eat some of your mother's fabulous food! I have to wait for book club though, right?" Stanley asks.

"Yup. It's gonna be torture!" I say. Another reason my mom stayed home was she was filming a new episode for her cooking show on Food Network, "Cooking With Clementine".

"This episode was chocolate themed! That means lava cake, brownies, homemade chocolate ice cream, stuff like that! How will we survive Stanley?" I wail.

"We won't! What have we done to deserve this?!" Stanley jokes back.

"So are you excited for book club tonight?"

"Well, I guess so. I'm interested in seeing what musty-dusty-old book we'll be reading this time." I laugh. "I really hope it's more modern. The books have been fine, better than I expected even, but it'd be nice to get away from the classics. You know what I mean?"

"Yes. You read too many of those already in school." he says.

"Exactly. But we'll just have to see. I'm sure there will be some suggestion. There always is."

"You never know."

"I guess."

Our conversation ended as we pulled up to our Victorian house. We were greeted by Chloe and Mom and how they were all so proud of how hard me and everyone on my team worked this year, yadda, yadda.

"Go rest now. Book club is in half an hour." my mother calls up the stairs as I'm walking up them. "OK!" I call back. I set my lap top on my bed and log onto Skype. Tristan's on this time. I message him.

Hey:) Guess what?

You're coming to England for a visit?

Hahaha, no. Guess again.

You want to be my girlfriend.

I immediately look up from the screen. Woah did he just write that? Yeah he did. OMG! He wants to be my boyfriend! Wait, do I want to be his girlfriend? Sure, I like him and didn't get back with Zach, right? But am I ready? We promised each other that we'd not be together when I saw him last summer for Gi Gi and Edouard's wedding. We thought that we should wait until after his gap year (a year between graduating high school and going to college or Uni, as they call it in England) was done to talk about this stuff. I guess not. I breathe deeply and look back at the screen.

Cassidy?

r u ok?

I'm sorry I shouldn't have said something like that. I know we were gonna talk about stuff like this later. Sorry.

U were saying before?

Cass?

Sorry, Tris. Um, book club is soon so ya, we have to talk about things like this later.

Don't go! What were u gonna tell me?

It's not that important, I have to go. Sorry Tris.

Ok then...r u sure...?

Yes, Tris. I'll tell you later. Bye!

Whatever cass. I'll find out soon enough.

I'm sure you will. Bye tris.

Bye:(

I shut my laptop. What's wrong with me?! Why didn't I tell him my good news about winning? Why did I have to end our conversation? I'm so stupid! I'll have to text Courtney tomorrow about this. Boys are so confusing! UGH! You know, I'll talk to my friends when they get here. Maybe Megan knows something about it. She's dating Simon, Tristan's younger brother so she might know something. Simon and Tristan are really close. Yes, I'll just wait until they get here.

"CASSIDY! People are arriving! Come on down!" Mom yells.

Guess my wait is no longer.

_II'm finally posting/ writing a story! YAY! I sorta have an idea for this story, but not really. So I'll try my hardest to write but I'm pretty busy, of course. I hope you like! review or pm me with your comments and make sure to include **keep** or **delete**.

Stay Gorgeous! -Tori


	2. Chapter 2

** ~~~~~~~~Megan~~~~~~~~**

**"Gale is mine. I am his. Anything else is unthinkable." The Hunger Games**

It's kind of weird. I used to hate Sophie Fairfax with a burning passion last year. The timing was inconvenient with my birthday and everything, she was too much of a flirt, and she was a Gigi and kitten hog. But, we didn't really give her a chance and now that Gigi and Edouard are married we got a lot closer.

Becca is still my best friend, but Sophie and I are like sisters even though last year I swore we would never be close like that. Sophie is also friends with the book club now and is dating Zach Norton. Any other year Becca would have been jealous of Sophie on who her boyfriend was but this year she isn't. She's dating this guy named Theo whom she met last spring while with her Grandma visiting Betsy-Tacy sites. I've never met him but he seems fine from what I hear from Becca. I hope to meet him soon. It would have to take a lot to outrank Zach since she had a crush on him since kindergarten all the way through sophomore year.

Speaking of dating, I'm still with Simon Berkley. Even if we have a 5 hour time difference and live thousands of miles away we make it work with texting, skyping, e-mail, and good old fashion calling. It's nice to hear each others voices through the phone. We've also had some bumpy spots in our relationship but I think we're through our rough patches.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Megan, can I come in?" It's Sophie.

"Sure," I reply. Sophie comes into my room and plops down on my bed.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing really. Just a bit excited about the kickoff book club meeting and Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid's treats." she replies.

"Well she has her own TV show, I would think she's know how to cook and bake." I say jokingly.

"Yeah but, oh my, she has talent!" Sophie giggles.

"It must be weird to have the kickoff book club meeting after Spring Break." says Sophie.

"Yeah, but we'll have it over the summer and then start again in October. It's only the beginning of May. We'll have 5 months or so." I say.

We decided to put book club on hold for a bit to let Gigi and Edouard get settled after their honeymoon to Greece. They had their house here in Concord to decorate and make homey. Then they had to go to France and do the same in their little house there. By that time It was August, and we could have started but with Darcy and Stewart going to college and getting them settled in their dorms, it was too hectic to meet. Between the Holidays and such we decided to skip a lot of the year and meet after Spring Break, which we are doing today.

"GIRLS! Time for book club! We have to pick up Gigi." my mom says through the intercom.

"COMING!" Sophie says back. We both race down to the garage and get into the car and we're off to Gigi and Cassidy's house.

When we get to Cassidy's house we are greeted by Stanley and a happy Chloe. We are about 10 minutes or so early so we go straight up to Cassidy's room where her mom said she would be.

"Hey Cass! We saw you win the tournament!" I say when we get to her room.

"You were awesome!" Sophie adds while sitting on Cassidy's bed.

"Yeah, thanks. We are very awesome." replies Cassidy not sounding focused.

"What's the matter?" asks Sophie. Cassidy sighs.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" she asks.

"Anytime," I say. Sophie nods.

"OK, thanks. I don't want to call Courtney right now. So, you know how last year I broke up with Zach?" she asks. We nod, though I notice Sophie's a little red faced. She always blushes when his name is mentioned.

"Well, I did it because I like Tristan. You already know that. Well last summer when he came for the wedding we decided to stay as friends and wait for his gap year to be over to talk about relationships. Well, we were messaging like a half hour ago and I was going to tell him that the Lady Shawmuts won the tournament. I told him to guess what I had to say and he replied that I wanted to be his girlfriend. I'm so confused! Why did he say that? We were going to wait! I don't know what I think of him!" she says. Woah, that girl's confused.

"Well do you like him?" Sophie asks.

"Yes. But I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship yet." says Cassidy.

"Why not?" Sophie asks.

"Well, we will be thousands of miles away from each other and I don't want to ruin a friendship like with Zach." Cassidy is sad at the last part and Sophie blushes again.

"I thought you were still friends." Sophie says.

"We are but not like we were. We used to be really close. He resigned from being the Lady Shawmuts' equipment manager and things can be a little awkward sometimes. But don't worry, he doesn't have feelings towards me anymore now that he's with you." Cassidy assures Sophie.

"OK, but back to Tristan, Cass." I say. I think I saw a blush forming on her cheeks from mentioning his name. She likes him, a lot. Cassidy Sloane wouldn't blush for just anybody.

"What about him?" Cassidy asks.

"List why you like him," I say. "to see if you are ready for this step into your relationship." Cassidy takes a deep breath.

"Well, he's easy to talk to. I tell him about everything that's happening in my life and he really listens, not just acts like it. He also 'gets' me when I'm mad about losing a hockey game with him being competitive and all with his ice dancing. He's-"

"Incredibly good looking." Becca interupts while walking into the room. "Don't you deny it Cassidy!"

"Well, yes, he is. Extremely." says Cassidy blushing.

"Hey Becca!" Sophie says. "We were helping Cassidy with her feelings about Tristan."

"Hmm, so I see." Becca says. We quickly fill her in.

"From what you've told us I think you really do like him and wouldn't mind or oppose at all about being his girlfriend." says Becca.

"I agree." I say.

"Me too." Sophie says. "But it's up to you. Do you think you're ready?"

"Yes, I think I am, it's just I'm a bit scared of a long distance relationship. How do you and Simon do it Megan?" Cassidy asks.

"Well, we communicate a lot through many social things, Skype especially. It's nice to see him through video conferencing and we also message on it. I see you and Tristan already do that." I say. "It won't be that much different from how you and Tristan are now with your friendship."

"OK... I'll see if he brings it up again and I'll tell him I'm ready for the next step of our relationship if he is." Cassidy says.

"Which he most definitely is ready," says Becca with a smile. Cassidy smiles back.

"Thanks for this talk guys, it helps me to talk about this stuff with people. Especially you guys. Emma and Jess have had it pretty easy in the boyfriend department and wouldn't really know what I'm talking about." Cassidy says.

She's right. Stewart and Darcy are pretty easy-going great boyfriends for Emma and Jess and they haven't had many rough patches or confused feelings. Well, Emma and Stewart have, but not Jess and Darcy. Everyone's convinced 'Jarcy' will get married and live 'happily ever after.' They're perfect together.

"Emma and Jess are here! Come on down for our meeting!" Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid yells up the stairs.

"OK Mom! We'll be right down!" Cassidy calls back. "Don't tell my mom about this yet, OK?" Cassidy asks. "I don't want to tell her yet. I'll do that later when we're alone. This stays between us for right now. Megan you can ask Simon if he knows anything about what Tristan thinks about me, and Sophie you can ask Tristan if you want being family but all of you, keep your mouths shut to other people please." We all agree to keep the talk between ourselves and head downstairs for the first Mother-Daughter Book Club meeting of the year.

**So I realized that the USA National Hockey Championship took place after spring break but I wanted to have their kickoff MDBC meeting in this story, which is usually in September. CONTRADICTION! I had to make up those excuses which I thought were pretty good until the lame Holiday stuff. So that was the explanation for that. I was very surprised by how many of you had already seen and read my first chapter. I really appreciate the feedback. I'm really surprised on how fast I'm updating too. I wouldn't get so used to this. Cassidy straightened out her thinking about Tristan! Yay! Now I've never had a boyfriend (I'm a single pringle who really isn't that ready to mingle, at least I don't think so.) so it might be a bit weird and awkward in that department in this story. Haha:) tata for now.**

**Stay gorgeous! -Tori**


	3. Chapter 3

** ~~~~~~~~Becca~~~~~~~~**

"**Ladies and Gentleman, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games Begin!" The Hunger Games**

When Cassidy, Megan, Sophie and I got downstairs we started our meeting. "What are we gonna read?" Sophie asks.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Any suggestions?" Mrs. Hawthorne asks.

"Wait! Mom, you don't know what we're reading?" Emma says surprised.

"Nope, I'm afraid not honey." her mom replies.

"There must be a catch." Emma says with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Well... we were talking at yoga class," Mrs. Hawthorne starts.

"What's gonna happen? Your talking at yoga class doesn't always give you the best ideas." Emma states. "You wouldn't just have us chose the book ourselves. What's your plan?"

"Well, that's exactly what we are doing." my mom says.

"Wait? Really? We can pick the book?" I'm shocked.

"Yes, you are going to be seniors this year. It might be the last year of book club so we decided that it has to be a good one!" Mrs. Wong said.

"YES! NO MUSTY-DUSTY OLD BOOKS FOR US!" Cassidy cheers.

"But what if you like musty-dusty old books?" Emma asks.

"Then tough luck," I say. "We've had enough of those."

"You girls have to agree though." Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid says.

"I'm sure they will have no problem." says Gigi. "Right girls, because if not I'm sure the mothers and this grandmother could find another classic to read." "Don't worry, we can all agree." We quickly say.

"Good, now what would you guys like to read?" Mrs. Delaney asks. "How about you each say a suggestion or if you don't have one, what you'd be interested in. I'm sure Phoebe could help." She's right. Mrs. Hawthorne is a librarian at the Concord Library and knows about every book ever published.

"An animal book." says Jess. Great, still has crushes on animals I see. "Romance," says Megan. Hmm, romance between animals?

"ACTION!" screams Cassidy.

"Cassidy Ann! Not so loud." Her mom tells her.

"What? I was trying to get my point across." she says.

"And you got it across," says my mother rubbing her ears.

"I would like something kind of quirky. Odd but interesting." Sophie says.

"Like a weird society in the past or future?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, that sounds like it." Sophie says.

"I like that idea, I think I'll go with that too. It also has to be well written, but I think most books are." says Emma.

"Becca?" asks Mrs. Delaney.

"I honestly have no idea. I'm fine with anything semi-modern." I say.

"Okay girls. Phoebe, any suggestions for the next Mother-Daughter Book Club book?" Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid asks.

"Not quite yet. How about a visit to Kimbell's Farm and then we'll talk?" she suggests.

"I'm in." I say. We all agree. Well, besides Mrs. Wong, what else is new?

"Come on, Mom. You know their chocolate is your _favorite_. Isn't it _great_?" Megan says.

"It has an _amazing_, _rich_, flavor. Right Lily?" adds Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid.

"_Creamy_," says Jess.

"_Cold_," Emma says.

"And not to mention '_chocolatey_'." I say ending the synonym game. Man, I used to think that was the dumbest game ever. Bookclub has really grown on me, and I'm so glad it has. I'm so much happier now.

We arrive at Kimbell's Farm and start eating our ice cream. Mrs. Hawthorne then suggests the book.

"How about a trilogy girls?" she asks. "That means there are 3 books in the series."

"That could be interesting." says Mrs. Delaney.

"What do you have in mind?" my mother asks.

"The Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins." says Mrs. Hawthorne.

"Oh my gosh! Is it about starving children in Africa or something?" Jess rushes to ask.

"Or ending child hunger?" Mrs. Wong asks."That would be an excellent book for the girls. It would teach them about helping charities like that at a young age. They could see through the eyes of children who are starving and see how lucky they are to be living a life like this." Leave it to Mrs. Wong to talk about charities. We are well aware of this issue and our school helps every year to donate to the less fortunate children in different countries. This year it was Ghana.

"Well, no Lily and Jess. I'm afraid to say that you are both way off. The book is actually about the United States government falling apart in the future after a huge war between the country. A new, stricter, meaner, government takes it's place and the USA is divided up into 13 districts. Every year for as long as anyone can remember the Hunger Games have taken place. 2 'tributes' between the ages of 12 and 18, a girl and boy from each district, are taken to the Capitol for a fight to the death. The victor is rewarded with riches and rewards. If you enjoy the first book we can also read the next 2, Catching Fire and Mockingjay. What do you think?" says Mrs. Hawthorne.

I think we were all in shock or something, no one said a word. Cassisy was the first to speak.

"I think it sounds awesome!"

"It's incredibly too violent." says Gigi.

"I agree," says Mrs. Wong and Mrs. Delaney.

"Oh, come on guys. The girls are _plenty _old enough." says my mom. I agree. "Girls?" she asks.

"YEAH!" I shout. So does Cassidy and Sophie.

"Come on guys. Don't be babies. It's only a little bit of violence." Cassidy says.

"It has everything you all wanted." Mrs. Hawthorne says. "Action, futuristic, romance between tributes, great animal delicacies, well written,"

"Okay then. Let's try it." everyone else agrees. The unsure adults do too.

"Great. I'll order the books. I get a great librarian discount through Scholastic." says Mrs. Hawthorne. "They should come in about week. Let's meet up again when they come." We all agree and go our separate ways.

I'm pretty excited to read this! It actually sounds interesting to me, and I find that unusual. Children fighting to the death doesn't really scream "Becca!" to me. Then again, a lot has surprised me so far this year, Theo being one of them. I would have never thought that I'd have a boyfriend that wasn't Zach Norton. I am _so_ over him and I think he and Sophie are the cutest thing ever. I quick text Theo.

HEY! Just got back from the kickoff book club meeting! We r reading the hunger games. Have u read them?

By the time I''m ready for bed he replies.

YES! REALLY GOOD BOOKS! I'M SO EXCITED YOU WILL GET TO READ THEM!

I smile. Theo is such a bookworm! But, I think it's cute when he's one. Stuart, not so much. It's odd not having Stuart in the house with us anymore. He's coming for spring break soon and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm excited for it.

I hope I like them! GTG, sorry. Sleepy. Skype tomorrow? I can't wait to hear about your camping disaster with Sam and your Dad!

I wouldn't miss it! 7?

yup:) night, theo.

Night becca, :)

I turn my phone off and get under my blankets. I yawn and put my head down. I 'm about to close my eyes when my phone lights up. It reads:

Theo my boyfriend!3: I love you.

I smile make a mental note to tell my friends about it the next day. This is a big step in a relationship and I should be calling them right now but I'm to tired to do anything, and I fall asleep.

**OMG! A cute Becca and Theo moment there! And in case you forgot, Sam is Theo's younger brother. Sorry if you thought this chapter was boring. I honestly think this story so far is a little boring. But it is what it is! If you want action read "Serendipity" by books-music-theater and "Brought Together By A Murder" by MotherDaughterBookClub. They are great so far! Um, sorry I took a little while to update. I literally need to be in the mood to write and have a lot of free time since I write a chapter in like a day or 2. I am so excited that people like my story! I had no idea how many people would even want to read it. Thank you so much to anyone who has read this story or reviewed or PMed me. I just want to let you guys know that if you need any advice you can PM me. I would love to help. That probably sounded creepy, sorry.**

**Stay gorgeous! -Tori**


End file.
